A Heroine's Love To A Jumi
by The Overly-attached Fangirl
Summary: [LoM]Urzula (Heroine) was inlove at Elazul but Pearl is stealing Elazul from her! Elazul was inlove with Urzula so Pearl felt jealous. She became Blackpearl and planned to kidnap her... What will happen next? Read to find out. [COMPLETE!]
1. Pearl's Lucky day, Urzula's Unlucky day

Hello there everybody, it's time now me to create another Elazul/Heroine romance story. ^_^

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Legend Of Mana and anything that is on this story. The owner of it is Squaresoft, so I'm not a thief or something!

You know why I like making Elazul/Heroine fanfics, it's because their couple is my most favorite and I hate Pearl a bit (She's kind of annoying!).

Character Notes:

Will- as the hero 

Urzula- as the heroine 

A Heroine's Love To A Jumi

Chapter 1 

Weeks after Urzula saved The Jumi race, she was thinking about Elazul, the Jumi she loved very much. 'He is very kind to me but there is someone that Elazul really loves, Pearl. I thought that Elazul was treating her like a sister only but when I saw them hugging each other (In the event "Cosmo"). Life is really unfair, I hope he'll understand my feelings to him…' She thought. "Dinner time!" Will, her brother said. "Just a minute, brother!" She replied. She went downstairs and she saw that Bud was eating food in an unusual way. "Bud, stop that." Urzula said. "Chomp! Yummy! Lisa, you're a good cook!!!" Bud said. "Okay, I'll eat now…" She said. "Oh Lisa! What a recipe you've made!!!" Urzula said.

While at The Bejeweled City, Pearl is still hugging Elazul. "Stop it." Elazul commanded. "Elazul… *blushes* sorry…" Pearl said. "Goodnight, Elazul. I love you!" Pearl said. Elazul got very annoyed. "SPLASH!!!" Elazul applied Pearl with tea. Pearl blushed again. She went to a gemstone room and she took a bath. "Hmph. She's lost again yesterday. I hope she'll not be lost anymore…" He whispered to himself.

That night, Urzula got a bad nightmare:

"Urzula…" Elazul called her name. "Elazul! Watch out! There's a monster that'll attack you!!!" She requested. "Elazul," cried another voice. It was Pearl; she was trying to go near him. "Elazul, let the monster eat Urzula!" Pearl commanded. Elazul moved away and Urzula was alone with the monster. "AHHHHH!!!" She screamed.

But she was just back on her room, fallen on the bed. "That was a bad nightmare!" She said. She saw that the time was 8:30. Oh no! "I got to dress immediately! I have to visit the jumis at The Bejeweled City!!!" She said as she changed into her clothes. "Bye Urzula!!!" Bud and Lisa said. "Bye!" she replied in a hurry. 

At The Bejeweled City…

"Hi Urzula!" Esmeralda greeted her as she entered the jumi city. "Where is Elazul?" She asked Esmeralda. "He was on the second floor, walking around. You don't know it's Jinn day today, Pearl is Blackpearl today!" Esmeralda replied as she went away. "Alright, I'll go to the second floor." She said to herself. She went to the second floor. Then she saw Elazul fainted. "What happened?" She asked. "Pearl kicked me because she was embarrassed last night. Don't worry I'm fine." He replied. Then he went up. "Will you take me for a little time?" Elazul asked her. "Sure, not only little but I can take you to a long time!" She said. "Thanks. Let's go." He said. "Elazul! Pearl is lost again!!!" Esmeralda's sister said. "Dammit! Not again…" He said. 

"I sensed her in The Tower Of Leires again! Stupid Girl!!!" He said. "Elazul calm down, I know we can find her." She said. Elazul blushed as they entered the tower. They fought many monsters like Bloodsuckers, Danslaives, Mad Mallards and Basiliks. "*Breathing Hard* this is really a tower full of monsters!" Urzula complained. "Pearl!!! Where are you?!" Elazul demanded. "Calm down, Elazul, we're now in the eighth floor." Urzula told him. Elazul was still losing his patience, so he continued to shout. "Silence Elazul please calm down!!!" Urzula said as she hugged Elazul to calm down. Then he relaxed and remained to be calm. "Thank you." He said calmly. Urzula touched the Jewel on the transportation device. "We're now on the tenth floor!" Urzula said. "Pearl!" Elazul shouted. Then they hurriedly went to the stairs and they are now on The Door Of Fate. "Pearl! Are you in there?" Elazul asked. "Yes, I… Yay!" Pearl replied. "W-What? You… just went here to catch an egg?" Elazul asked. "Yes and I caught a Poltergeist egg! Wow it hatched!" Pearl replied "…It's a Chess Knight, congratulations, Pearl, you've got a pet already." Urzula said. Elazul got very mad. "*Groans* You!" He punched Pearl's face. "Ouch!" Pearl said. "Hey! How dare you do that to a girl?" Urzula complained. "Um… Sorry Urzula, Sorry Pearl!" Elazul said. 

Then Urzula went home and write in her diary:

Dear Diary,

Today, I woke up late because of the nightmare. I went to The Bejeweled City and have Elazul a walk but Pearl is lost… again. Elazul sensed her in The Tower Of Leires. We are really tired but when we went inside The Door Of Fate, Pearl was actually went there to catch a poltergeist egg. It hatched and became a Chess Knight! Wow! Pearl is sure lucky, she had a pet and she had Elazul's love. Oh… I'm so jealous of her!!!

Urzula

Then she fall asleep and she dreamed about what happened a while ago.

END OF CHAPTER ONE

Well, how was it? Please review but no flames! Sorry that the story's kind of short and I'll try to update soon! See ya!

Please R&R!

Summary of the next chapter:

The next day, Urzula went to Lake Kilma to have some bath. While at The Bejeweled City, Elazul went out to talk to Urzula. He went to her home but Will said that she's at Lake Kilma. So he went to Lake Kilma to talk about something. Then he saw Urzula. He asked Urzula a favor: To be his temporary guardian. Urzula was happy but someone is mad… Find out at the next Chapter! 


	2. Urzula's mission

YIPEE!!! CHAPTER 2 IS HERE!!! Now this is the continuation of the Elazul/Heroine love story!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Legend Of Mana and anything that is in the story.

Character Notes:

Will- as the hero

Urzula- as the heroine

A Heroine's Love To A Jumi 

Chapter 2

The next morning, Urzula woke up at the right time, 7:00. "*Yawns* this day is a fine one, I think I'll go to Lake Kilma to take a bath." She said to herself. "Good Morning, Bud, Lisa and Will" She greeted. "Good Morning!" They all replied. "What's the breakfast?" She asked. "Of Course, Bacon and Eggs!" Lisa replied. "This is a nice breakfast…" Will said. "Yes it is." Urzula agreed. "Where are you going?"  Will asked. "To Lake Kilma." She said, grabbing her new set of clothes. "Sure, watch out for monsters there." Will said. "Alright," She replied. 

At The Bejeweled City, "Today is Dryad day! Now I can go to a walk in Geo!" Esmeralda said. "No… Esmeralda, Diana will be worried about you. People could hunt your core." Rubens ordered her. "Stop thinking about her, you could be MORE worried than her." Esmeralda told him. "I… I…" Rubens cut and he blushed. Esmeralda knew about his love to Diana and his worries to her. While Pearl and Elazul, they are still at the place where Diana is, on the second floor. "Blackpearl, take care. I'll just go to Urzula's house." He told Pearl. "Alright, I'll just stay here and take care of Florina." Blackpearl said. Elazul went to the heroine's house. "Is Urzula there?" Elazul asked. "Nope. She's at Lake Kilma, don't go there, you'll see her nude!!!" Will replied. "…*Blushes*" Elazul replied nothing but a blush. But he's stubborn! He went to Lake Kilma so that he could talk to her.

At Lake Kilma, Urzula was tired fighting those monsters in Lake Kilma: Shrieknips, Tonpoles and more. "*Gasp* those monsters are really dangerous. Well, at least I can take a bath now." Urzula said, removing her clothes. Elazul was finally there. "I hope she's done taking a bath." Elazul said to himself. "Dammit! These monsters are wild!" He shouted as he holds his sword out. Then after a few minutes of fighting, he saw Urzula taking a bath. "*Blushes* Oh no! She could be mad at me! Will was right, I saw her now but… She's not completely nude!" Elazul whispered to himself. But he's so lucky; she's not completely nude. "Huh? Elazul?" She wondered. "Oh no! She's climbing up…wearing a very nice bathing suit*Blushes*" Elazul whispered to himself. He run so fast but… "EEEK! Elazul… What are you doing here?" Urzula said. "Wow! You are so sexy with that bathing suit!" Elazul said to the girl that's only wearing her underwear. She slapped Elazul on his face. "Ouch, that hurts!" Elazul complained. Urzula was now dressed and she is still staring at the lapis lazuli Jumi's sparkling blue eyes. "I just went here to tell you something. It's about Pearl." Elazul told her. 'Don't tell me you and Pearl are going to marry…' She thought. "Blackpearl don't want to transform to Pearl again since I throw her tea on her hair. She's mad at me, now I don't have a guardian. Can you be my guardian if Pearl was Blackpearl?" he asked. "*Blushes* But… I have a weapon and I'm not a Jumi that can cry for you if you are wounded. I can't be your guardian for a while?" Urzula replied. "Oh, I see but it's just for a while, please. I don't want to be alone." He begged her. "Alright, can I be really your temporary guardian?" She asked. "Of Course!" Elazul replied. '*Blushes* Yipee! I can be with Elazul until Pearl is back! What a lucky day!' She thought.

"I'll just go to my house to say goodbye." Urzula told him. "I'll just wait outside you house…" Elazul replied. At her house, Bud and Lisa are still playing. Will became surprised to see his sister blushing. "Will, I can be with him until Blackpearl became Pearl again!" Urzula whispered to her brother. "I bet you have feelings for him *Giggles*" Will told her. "Bye!" Bud and Lisa said. "Bye, Sis!" Will said. "Well, let's go." Elazul told her. They went to The Bejeweled City together holding hands. "E-Elazul? Are you two going to marry?" Esmeralda asked him. "*Blushes* Of course not, she's just my temporary guardian." Elazul replied to the emerald Jumi. "Hi, Esmeralda" Urzula greeted her. "Oh, Urzula is his temporary guardian…" Esmeralda's sisters said. "Elazul, you have found a perfect temporary guardian." Diana said. "Hi, Diana!" Urzula greeted the Diamond Jumi. "You can have a walk around, just don't be lost." Elazul said. "Of course not! I know this place!" Urzula replied. "Hi, Rubens!" She greeted the Ruby Jumi. "So you are Elazul's temporary guardian. You are more perfect to him than Pearl. You are not getting lost like her. Just don't make Diana worried about you." Rubens said. 'Oh, he's in love with his own guardian, Diana.' Urzula thought. Then she went to The Throne Of The Clairus. "Hi, Florina! Hi, Blackpearl!" She greeted them. "So, you are Elazul's temporary guardian. You are so lucky! He'll help you if you are in trouble." Florina said in a kind voice. "…" Blackpearl was speechless because she heard about Urzula being Elazul's temporary guardian, so she's mad! (Uh-Oh!)

That night, Urzula and Elazul sleep together because they are temporary partners now. While, Blackpearl, she is still on The Throne Of The Clarius, thinking of a plan… 

END OF CHAPTER 2

How was it? Please review if you like it! Just read and enjoy the love story of the heroine and Elazul. Well, see ya for the next chapter.

Summary of the next chapter:

Now Urzula was really overjoyed to know that he's with her crush, Elazul for a while but Blackpearl was so mad at Elazul that he had a new temporary guardian. Elazul almost abandoned Pearl that makes Blackpearl transformed to Pearl and Pearl became jealous to see Elazul and Urzula together. She became Blackpearl again and she plans to kidnap Urzula and kill her. Will Elazul save her with the help of Will, Urzula's brother? Find out on the next chapter!

I'm sorry to Pearl fans but the truth is: I HATE PEARL!!! Please R&R if you are an Elazul/Heroine romance fan or if you hate Pearl like me!


	3. Blackpearl's Plan

Now say hello to Chapter 3, the continuation of the Elazul/Heroine romance story!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Legend Of Mana and anything that is in the story.

Character Notes:

Will- as the hero

Urzula- as the heroine

GOOD NEWS FOR SANDRA FANS: Sandra will have an important line on this chapter!

A Heroine's Love To A Jumi

Chapter 3

It's Undine day at The Bejeweled city. "Urzula… Wake up!" Elazul told Urzula to wake up. "*Yawns* is it Undine day today, Esmeralda?" Urzula woke up and asked Esmeralda. "Yes it is, no classes today in Geo." Esmeralda replied. 'Oh, I'm so happy that I can hug my crush that night' Urzula thought. "Urzula… What's wrong?" Elazul asked her. "Oh, nothing really… Hey! Can we have a little walk in Geo?" Urzula replied and asked again. "Sure." Elazul replied. Blackpearl noticed that Elazul almost abandoned his ex-guardian, Pearl. "I must transform…" Blackpearl told herself. She became Pearl that is so jealous. "Urzula was a traitor! I don't know that she has feelings to Elazul!" She said. Then she transformed to Blackpearl again. "I must kidnap her and kill her so that Elazul will be in love with Pearl again." Blackpearl said with anger.

"Wow! Esmeralda's right. It's no classes in Geo now. And… Hey! It's Lisa, Talking with Thyme (A Student)." She said. "Hi, Lisa!" Urzula greeted her apprentice. "Hello! I'm just talking to Thyme." Lisa replied. "Hey! Are you two married? You look good to each other like the wind…" Thyme asked them. "No, not yet! We are just temporary partners!" Urzula replied. 

"Look at them, they look like dating." Blackpearl said madly. The cause of being together with Urzula, he suddenly fell in love with her, which causes Pearl to be jealous. Then after a few hours, Elazul and Urzula are back at The Bejeweled City again. "I'll just take a walk to the city, Elazul." She said. "Alright, just take care." Elazul said. Then she saw Blackpearl holding a cup of juice. "Hey, is that for me?" Urzula asked. "Yes it is, to congratulate you." Blackpearl replied.  She doesn't know that Blackpearl applied a sleeping powder at the juice. So after she drank it, she fell asleep. "She'll wake up after an hour." Blackpearl said.  But Blackpearl didn't know that someone is peeping at them, Sandra. "Oh no! Elazul's temporary guardian is kidnapped. I must tell them immediately." Sandra whispered to herself. Blackpearl went to the tower and she tied Urzula with a chain. "Elazul!!! Someone kidnapped Urzula… Blackpearl!" Sandra told him. "What? Dammit! That Blackpearl… I'll call Will for help!" Elazul said. "Good luck, young Jumi knight," Sandra said. Sandra became a nicer person after she learned her lesson.

"Will!" Elazul shouted as he went to Urzula's house. "Huh?" Will wondered. "Will you help me find your sister, please? She is kidnapped by Blackpearl." Elazul asked her. "Sis is kidnapped? Oh my god! Sure, I can help you! Let's ask people where she is!" Will said. "Thank you very much. I don't want her to be hurt!" Elazul said with worry.

"Hmm… Let's ask people from Domina first…" Will told him. "Okay, Let's go." Elazul said. "Teapo, did you saw a girl with black dress and with a black pearl on her chest holding a girl?" Will asked. "No, it's the truth guv! Oh! You scary cloaked bloke again!" Teapo replied. "Miss Yuka, did you saw a girl with a black dress and with a black pearl on her chest?" Will asked. "No, you better go at a very dark place, that's where that girl always go." Miss Yuka replied. "Thanks, Miss Yuka!" Will said. "Thanks for helping me, Will." Elazul thanked him.

At The Tower Of Leires, Blackpearl sent Urzula to The Room Of Fate. "Where… am I? Blackpearl!" Urzula woke up. "Urzula, you are awaken, I kidnapped you for revenge!" Blackpearl said. "Why? What have I done to you?" Urzula asked. Blackpearl transformed to Pearl. "I chained you so that Blackpearl will kill you and Elazul will love me again." Pearl said. "But… how did you know that I have feelings for him?" Urzula asked her. "I spied on you two." Pearl replied. Pearl transformed to Blackpearl again. "I must kill you!!!" Blackpearl said then she hit Urzula with her hammer. "AHHH!!!" Urzula screamed. 

Will and Elazul heard her scream. "SIS!!!" Will shouted back. "URZULA!!!" Elazul shouted back. "No, I can't take it anymore! Why did she kidnap her? Why not me instead?" Elazul asked. "Now I get it! Blackpearl was jealous because you and my sister are happy together and because you fall in love to my sister." Will replied. "I'll save you, Urzula no matter what happens!" Elazul said as they entered the tower.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Sorry that this chapter is very short but if you like it, please review without flames. I know Pearl/Elazul romance fans and Pearl or Blackpearl fans are mad at me, just don't put flames! I'll try to update soon!

Summary of the next chapter:

Blackpearl heard the scream of the two guys so she headed quickly below to put a potion but the potion doesn't infect Jumis like Elazul, so he continued to find his temporary guardian, Urzula. Blackpearl ordered hundreds of monsters to fight Elazul. What will happen? Find out on the next chapter!


	4. Elazul's search for Urzula

Now it's time to see Chapter 4, the continuation of the story!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Legend Of Mana and anything that is in the story.

Character Notes:

Will- as the hero

Urzula- as the heroine

A Heroine's Love To A Jumi

Chapter 4

"Huh? Those two…!" Blackpearl said to herself. "That's Elazul and Will. They've come here to save me!" Urzula said. "Silence, you!" Blackpearl told her, covering her mouth. "I'll go down first to teach those two a lesson!" Blackpearl continued to talk and she grabbed a spray that can make people sleepy. Blackpearl went down rapidly, ignoring a sign on the spray that said, "Inactive to Jumis". Will and Elazul are just on the second floor. So she went there. She activated the spray and she noticed that the two are asleep. "Hah! Good Night Fools!" She said. But the spray didn't infect Elazul, who is a Jumi. So he just went up to rescue Urzula. 

"Blackpearl… The spray you applied does not infect Jumis." Urzula told Blackpearl. "Oh my! I forgot! I need to sent monsters so that Elazul won't go here safely." Blackpearl said. "You will kill me just because of jealousy?" Urzula said. Blackpearl transformed again. "No, I'm just here to trap Elazul! If Elazul will fall in love with me again, then I'll kill you!" Pearl said. "Dammit! More monsters to battle!" Elazul said as he saw a group of Bloodsuckers and Mushbooms. The monsters are all in level 99 so Elazul, can't kill the monsters easily. "If… Will… is with… me…" He said slowly. Then he remembered that he have to save Urzula no matter what! Then he just used his special technique. The monsters were all dead and he is now so tired. He's panting, but he thinks he can save her.  

While at The Bejeweled City, everyone is worried about Pearl, Urzula and Elazul that is not there for days. "Oh, I hope they are okay." Diana said. "Of Course! I think Elazul can easily find his 'dear' Urzula!" Esmeralda said. Rubens is worried about Diana, because she looks so sad that day. 

While Will, who is now awake, he went back home already. "Bud, Lisa…" Will called their names. "What?" The twins asked. "Bad news… Sis (Urzula), Elazul and Pearl are dead." Will said (He thought they are dead.). "Oh my goodness!" Lisa complained. "Oh no! *Crying*" Bud complained. But the truth is, all of them are in The Tower Of Leires. The Jumi heard the news. All of them are all sad especially Florina and Diana. "Diana, don't worry at least we are safe." Rubens said. "But who will be the new knight of Florina?" Esmeralda asked. "Me, of course!" Sandra said. "Oh! I've almost forgot! Alexandra could be the substistute!" Esmeralda said. 

"That Elazul will be here sooner, Urzula and I'm ready to let him fall in love with me!" Pearl said. Elazul was now on the eighth floor. "Now, it's time *Pant*" Elazul said, touching the jewel on the transportation devise. Now he is now in the tenth floor. "Almost… There." He said to himself. But too bad many monsters are blocking his way. Bloodsuckers, Mad Mallards, Danslaives, Dark Stalkers, Kid Dragons and Chess Knights are those monsters. "Oh no…" He said, grabbing his sword.

At home, Will was very sad about what happened, his sister died and his sister's friends. Bud and Lisa are back from The Underworld, panting. "Olbohn said that those three weren't there!" Bud said. "Yeah, we've even searched everywhere!" Lisa agreed. "That means—" Will said. "—They're alive!!!" Will continued. They all have talked to all the people that those three were alive but those three are missing. All the people are happy now, but those three are missing. "Well, let Will find those three!" Florina said. Then Will went to The Tower Of Leires again to look for them.

After many hours of fighting, Elazul was very tired and his core was scratched but he won't give up. Then he went through the long stairs, and finally, he saw The Door Of Fate. He opened the door but he found nothing. "Dammit! I've almost—" He complained but someone cut the complaint, Pearl that was holding Urzula. "Then I remember—" Elazul said. "—You're Pearl right? Put her down!" He ordered. "Don't you remember? I'm your guardian!" Pearl said. "I know but you always ignore me so I abandoned you for a while." He said. "Why? Elazul… I love you!" Pearl admitted. "I know but you… are ANNOYING!!!" Elazul shouted. 

Pearl was so disappointed. "Anyway, why are you always rescuing me? It means you love me!" Pearl said. "I just rescue you always because… for me you are my sister. So sister, please let her be free!!!" He said. "Just Sister? Not Dear? Oh my! Who is your love anyway? Tell the truth!" She ordered. "It was…" He said. "Was who?" Pearl asked. "…Her, Urzula… I love her." He admitted. "But I'm prettier than her!" Pearl said, forcing him to love her. Suddenly, Urzula woke up because of their noise. "Pearl, you don't need to… force someone to love you, he's your 'good brother'…" Urzula said. "STOP IT!!! I love him even he treated me as a sister only!!!" Pearl shouted. "But I really love her, sister…" Elazul said. "Stop it you!" Pearl transformed to Blackpearl. "Drop her… Please." Elazul said. "Blackpearl, I thought you hate him!" Urzula said. "I just treated him badly so that nobody could know that I love him." Blackpearl said. 

"KNOCK! KNOCK!" 

"Who's there…?" Blackpearl asked as she transformed.

"Will." The voice answered. "I knew you would come!" Elazul said. "Please drop her!" Will persuaded her. "Just battle this monster, Elazul!!!" Pearl said. "And you, Will Please stand there!" Pearl continued. The monster was a huge, monkey-like creature. "Du'inkle? I thought he was dead?" Elazul complained. "Hah! That was Du'inkle II! He's at Level 99, he improved 50% of his abilities." Pearl said. 

"ROOARRR!" The monster roared.

"Die, you monkey!" Elazul said, grabbing his sword. "Please save her… Bud and Lisa will blame me!" Will said. 

After a few hours, Du'inkle II died but Elazul was horribly tortured. "Yipee!!!" Will cheered. "Very impressive, here's your girlfriend, big brother." Pearl said. "Well, at least I have my second crush…" Pearl continued. "Who was he?" Elazul asked. "He's Will, I don't want him to be tortured." Pearl replied. Now, Pearl learned that a person mustn't force someone to love her/him. 

END OF CHAPTER 4

Well how was it? Please review WITHOUT FLAMES. Please tell me if it's so stupid or awesome so that I could improve.

Summary of the next chapter

Elazul was very tortured so they called Florina for healing. Urzula was very jealous for Florina that Elazul thanked him. Now this is the time when Urzula will admit that she loves Elazul! 


	5. The Truth About Love

Chapter 5 is here! Please read this chapter because it is when the two will admit their love to each other!  
  


DISCLAIMER: I don't own Legend Of Mana and anything that is in the story.

Character Notes:

Will- as the hero

Urzula- as the heroine

A Heroine's Love To A Jumi 

Chapter 5

Will, Pearl, Urzula and Elazul were still on The Tower Of Leires. "Elazul was tortured. Pearl must cry for him." Urzula said. "No thank you!" Pearl said. "But you are his guardian…" Will said. Then Florina appeared. "Everyone is worried about you, Elazul and Pearl. Let's go back now." Florina said. "But Elazul was hurt… he can't walk well. You must heal him…" Urzula said. Then Florina dropped tears of healing to Elazul. "Thank you, Florina." Urzula said. "Thank you." Elazul thanked Florina too. Urzula grew jealous because Elazul thanked Florina, not her. "Elazul, can you stay in my house for two days?" Urzula asked him. Am I allowed Florina? Please!" Elazul asked. "Alright." Florina said. "Yay!" Urzula cheered. 

'That way, I have time to tell Elazul that I love him! I'm so lucky!!!" She whispered to herself. "What did you just say?" Elazul asked her. "Oh… nothing really." She replied. 

So they went home but Pearl was on The Bejeweled City that time. "Look who's here…?" Lisa told Bud. "Long time no see Elazul!!!" Bud said. "Well, I want to stay with him anyway." Urzula said. 'And he'll be sleeping beside me tonight! Then I'll feel comfortable!" Urzula thought. 

Will was very happy that night because Pearl said last time (See Chapter 4) that he was her second crush! Will has a crush on Pearl too. But Urzula was thinking how would she admit that she loves Elazul. That night Urzula can't sleep because of her thinking. She knew that Elazul was sleeping beside her and she just think silently. Then she fell asleep, hugging Elazul like a pillow J! 

That morning, "What the—" Elazul said, he noticed that Urzula was hugging him. He blushed but he went out of bed. "Why is she doing that to me? I think that she is really a weird person." Elazul asked himself. Will heard Elazul. "Who's weird you have said?" Will asked Elazul. "Well, it's your sister. She hugged me like a boyfriend *blushes*" He replied. "I think sis wants to hug a nice friend like you!" Will said. "Oh, that could be a rational reason." Elazul agreed. 

Then Urzula woke up with surprise, Elazul woke up earlier than her. She noticed that the time is just 6:00. "I think he was excited to this day." Urzula said to herself.  "He don't know that I've got a surprise to him… Admitting a secret." Urzula said to herself.  Elazul went out for some things to do to avoid boredom. "I'll just go outside and I'll be back here soon." He told Urzula. "Alright. Take care!" Urzula replied. Then he went away. "But how can I tell him the truth that I love him, Will? How?" Urzula asked her brother. "You need to believe yourself that you can do it." Will advised his sister. "Alright. Thank you for the advice Will." Urzula said. "I did that too when I'm admitting that I love Will." Pearl said. "So it's your turn to do it, sis." Will said. 

"Right!" Urzula said.

While Elazul, he is now on the bone fortress. "This could be dangerous. But I'll go in! Alex said there was a mana stone here!" Elazul said. "No! Don't you dare! Dare's a monster in there!" A student told him. "I don't care. I'll go." Elazul said. Then Urzula went to the bone fortress to find Elazul. "Did you saw a guy that has a jewel stuck on his chest?" Urzula asked them. "Yes. He went in the scary fortress." A flowerling said. "Stubborn Jumi." Urzula said to herself. "SLAM!" The mouth closed and he's stuck in there. "Oh no. I'm stuck here." Elazul said. He continued to walk inside but he just pushed the stools down and a gate opened.  

Urzula opened the mouth and she entered the fortress. "Well at least I got a pet with me!" Urzula said to herself. But Elazul was now on the third floor, where Deathbringer II is! "Oh no. Where is he? OH MY GOSH! I think he's in trouble now." Urzula said. Her pet was very unique; it was a Chocobo that can know where a person is! "Huh? He's in the third floor?" Urzula asked her pet. The Chocobo nodded and so, they went to the third floor

"Oh no! I've almost forgot I've not killed Deathbringer II yet! I think he's searching for the mana stone here." Urzula said to herself. Elazul was surprised. "Well, a Jumi is here. Greetings but you need to fight me!" Deathbringer II said. "Who are you?" Elazul asked him. But the monster didn't replied. The monster just attacked him. The monster was too clever that Elazul can't even dodge a single attack.  

"I heard Deathbringer II's voice. He could be torturing him now. Here I come, Elazul!" She said. The two went to the bridge where Deathbringer II is torturing Elazul. Urzula used her special technique. Deathbringer II died and he disappeared. "Are you alright?" Urzula asked him. "…" He can't say anything because he was really tortured and he was bleeding. "But your core is alright, right?" She asked him again. "…Yes…" He answered slowly. 

"Anyway, let's just stay here for a while. I have to tell something to you and… you are wounded." Urzula said. "What is it?" Elazul asked her. Then Elazul was surprised to see Urzula hugging him. "Well… it-it has been a year since I… I…" Urzula said slowly. "You what?" Elazul asked more. "I fell… in love… with…" Urzula continued. "With whom?" Elazul asked again. "With… you. In short, I love you very much. I admit it. But I know you are in love with Florina and the other female Jumi except for your 'sister', Pearl. I told you now before it's too late…you may die!" Urzula said and tears are coming out from her eyes. 

She did not turn to stone because she was crying not because of Elazul but because of their love. "I'm not in love with them… I also fell the same feeling like you, I… love you too." Elazul said. "Really? Thank… you!" She said. Elazul stood up and they hugged each other, and they… kissed! Soon, they went home and Will and Pearl are surprised to see that both of them are smiling.

"Urzula, did you tell him?" Pearl asked her. "Yes, then he feels the same way too! He loves me too." Urzula replied.  "Yeah… I love her, sister!" Elazul told Pearl. "And you love Will!" Bud said to Pearl. "*Blushes* Y-Yes! Will loves me too!" Pearl said. "This day is full of love…" Will said. 

"Love is in the AIR!!!" Bud and Lisa said and soon, they sleep that night late.

THE END

Well, this is the end of the story but if you want to read the bonus chapter, that will tell about what happened to those 4 (Elazul, Urzula, Will and Pearl). Urzula sent Elazul a poem and it's about the love for him! Read it if you want, if not, it's okay!

Well how was the story? It sucks or it was cute? Tell me so that I could improve my writing skills!!!

And lastly: PLEASE REVIEW!!! (I'm not pushy but that will show that I need improvement.) And, See ya! 


	6. Bonus Chapter: Love Is In The Air!

The Bonus Chapter is finally here! You could read this if you want but if you don't want, it's okay and I'm not forcing you to read this chapter  
  


DISCLAIMER: I don't own Legend Of Mana.

Character Notes:

Will- as the hero

Urzula- as the heroine

A Heroine's Love To A Jumi

Bonus Chapter

"Bye Elazul, have a good trip at The Bejeweled City. Bye Pearl, don't be lost again!" Urzula said goodbye to the two Jumi. "Bye Pearl!!!" Will waved goodbye to his girlfriend, Pearl. "Bye, bye!" Pearl said. "See you soon." Elazul said. 

"What? Those two are staying just for two days? I've created a soup good for six persons!" Lisa said. "I'll eat the remainders!" Bud said. "Nope, those two remainders will be eaten by the pets." Will said. "That's good, Will!" Lisa said. "Urzula, can you bring these two bowls of soup for the pets?" Lisa asked her. "Okay." Urzula replied, grabbing the soup bowl to the corral. "Here you go pets." She said. 

Those days became so wonderful and full of laughter but love wasn't in the air. At The Bejeweled City, all the Jumi became so happy that they were safe. But Elazul was not happy, he discovered that his crush, Urzula was not called a crush anymore, it's 'girlfriend'. "Brother, are you okay? Are you missing your 'girlfriend'?" Pearl asked him. "Of course not! I'm fine, really…" He replied.

"Who's your girlfriend, Elazul? Please tell me!" Esmeralda asked him. "Just don't tell people who has a crush on me Esmeralda…" Elazul ordered. "Alright, I'll try not to be stubborn now!" Esmeralda said. "My girlfriend is Urzula." Elazul said. "Jackpot! I'll tell Diana!" Esmeralda said. "But… But…" Elazul complained. "Well, Diana does not have a crush on you so I'll tell her!" Esmeralda said. "Who's her crush anyway?" Elazul asked. "Of Course, her knight Rubens! Tee-Hee-Hee!" Esmeralda replied. "Alright tell her..." Elazul said.

"I'm sure that he's happy with the other Jumi…" Urzula said to herself and she discovered that on the Mailbox, she saw a package. There was a note written, it says "To Urzula, From Elazul" Urzula smiled. "He sent a package for me!" She said to her apprentices. "Hey Look! Her boyfriend gave her a gift!" Bud said with humor. "Bud stop it, what could be inside it anyway?" Lisa asked. Urzula opened the package. Inside a package were two cute cats hugging each other and there's a stuffed heart said, "I love you" and the heart was below the couple. Urzula blushed. "I'm going to sent him a letter!" She said. This is what she wrote to the letter:

Dear Elazul,

Thank you very much because of the gift you gave me. I liked it very much. I'll promise to treasure it like jewelry. Remember Elazul, don't be sad or lonely, I'm just fine and I'll be sad when you are sad. I love you! 

Your girlfriend,

Urzula

She sent a letter and Elazul received a letter after a few weeks. "I knew she'd like it." Elazul said to himself after he read the letter. Then with a surprise, Elazul saw his girlfriend walking near him. "Elazul, can I stay here for a week. I want to sleep with you tonight." Urzula said. "Of Course!" He said. "Oh look Pearl! Love's in the air!!!" Esmeralda said. "Yeah, someday they would marry! Hee Hee Hee!" Pearl agreed

Then finally the two became together in the week because…

Urzula knew it was the week of Valentine's Day!

THE END!

So, is the bonus chapter great? Please review! Thanks to the ones who reviewed! I'll try to make my stories better and, not anymore romance (I'll try Humor!) but I will just be gone for a month of vacation and I'll still return! See you next time!


End file.
